As the smart phone becomes ubiquitous for photography use, selfie becomes one of the most popular modes for taking pictures. For a selfie photo, a user must hold the smart phone in a stretch-out hand. However, as arm-length distance is often insufficient for taking selfie, a retractable extension auxiliary device is developed to increase the distance. Nevertheless, a retractable extension auxiliary device is limited in terms of shooting distance in comparison with a tripod.
A conventional tripod can stand at a distance for photo shooting. However, a conventional tripod is bulky when folded and unsuitable for portability and not easy to hold in hand, and, hence, is unsuitable for assisting in taking selfie.
However, as the desk space is a rare commodity in most working spaces, it is desirable to design an item that is able to serve multiple functions.